A Painter's Serenade
by nitaBonita
Summary: All Sakura wanted was to paint Syaoran for her art project but when he rejects her offer she has no choice but to make him agree! While spending time with him will more than paint be brushed, piano keys be played and sparks fly? SS & ET


A Painter's Serenade

**"****Bold" : **Sakura's thoughts

**Side Note: **Characters may be somewhat out of character.

**Side Note II: **Original characters will be needed for this story, but seeing as they won't be playing a major role in the plot I won't be putting much detail in their discriptions.

** Disclaimer : I do not own Card Captor Sakura. **

I smile dreamily, watching the clouds float in the sky while partially listening to Ms. Cherry. I love her and her class and all but today I feel sort of fidgety… like something was going to happen, though I'm not exactly sure if it will be good or bad, preferably good though.

But when Ms. Cherry begins talking about finals I snap out of my cloud watching and turn my complete attention over to her. She seems to be having difficulty containing a large amount of enthusiasm, never a good sign.

"Alright students, you are all aware that finals are fast approaching so I'm going to assign your projects due at the end of the month."

**Oh great, she's going to have us paint like 5 different paintings, more than likely, depicting the process of movement of an object and or organism. Like a flying fish jumping in out of water in 5 different canvases...this is going to be problematic. **

"I want you all to paint something you feel is at its best," she said breathlessly her voice full of excitement. I could tell she was looking forward to when we would present what we painted. "Just one painting." I distinctively heard a collective number of sighs of relief, one of which being my own.

"I will have the class divided in two considering we are a small number this year. Half of you will present your projects on Thursday and the other half on Friday," she continued.

"What exactly are we supposed to paint, Ms. Cherry?" a friend of mine, Chiharu, asked.

Ms. Cherry jumps and lands with her body facing Chiharu's direction, "You've not allowed me to finish Chiharu," she says with a smile.

"The people on Thursday, I want you to prepare a canvas of an animal. For instance, if you own a cat and you think you're cat is at its best or cutest when it wakes up or when it plays with a toy; I would like you to paint instances like those, where you truly believe your pet is at its best. For the ones on Friday same explanation but you're subject will be humans."

"Well who goes when?" Rika asks and I notice that she's bouncing in her chair. I look around the classroom and notice that this is actually a project we're excited about, including me. I just hope that I get to paint a person.

Ms. Cherry steps back to stand directly before the class again and replies with fake frustration, "You guys just don't give me a chance to finish do you?" Then she chuckles and turns to her desk to get her roll book and says, "Those of you who will present on Thursday are …-"

**I hope I get to paint a person! Hm... who would I even paint? Ack I should be paying attenttion! **

After getting lost in my own thoughts, I was barely able to hear Ms. Cherry when she said I was one of the students to present on Friday, meaning I got to paint a person.

**Score one for Sakura! **

After the bell rang everyone began to gather their things to go. I looked back out the window to the clouds again and muttered under my breath, "Well, I got what I wanted… but who will I draw?" My earlier enthusiasm for the project has just been washed away by this sudden realization.

I sighed and picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and began walking outside, my shoulders slumped not being able to stop the frown dominating my expression.

I hear a giggle as I walk out the door and I turn very slowly to see Tomoyo laughing at me with a big smile on her face, "What are you laughing at, Tomoyo?" I quietly ask her.

"Oh Sakura! You look so cute even though you're sad, all sullen with your shoulders slumped and that frown on your face. C'mon what happened?"

I sigh again, "Oh, I just don't know who I'm going to paint for the final, I haven't even a clue."

Tomoyo giggles at me again and says, "Don't worry 'Kura! It'll come to you! I have to go right now but I'll talk to you later!" She runs off before I can even reply, leaving me all alone in the hallway.

I check to my left and right, absolutely nobody. In this solitude I let loose a huge and really loud sigh of unhappiness and began to walk to the exit when I heard a sound. A distant tune.

I turned toward the sound before shaking my head and continued walking towards the exit. I barely walked three steps before stopping again, tilting my head to better hear the tune.

**I wonder where that's coming from? **

I shake my head and turn towards the sound again thinking it won't hurt to just take a peek. I kept following the distant tune when it started getting louder and louder and when I got to the entrance of the auditorium I knew it was coming from inside.

I opened the door carefully making sure to enter from the back door so as not to be caught. When I made it inside I let the door close soundlessly behind me and lightly placed my bag on the floor near the door before taking cautious steps, still following the music.

I can now identify what the tune I was hearing was. Someone was playing the piano, and quiet beautifully I might add. I pass by the closet full of costumes and walked on stage. The curtain was pulled across the stage so I imagine the piano is out front where the curtains don't cover it.

**The perfect way for me to hide, I can see them but they can't see me!**

I walk to where the curtain separates, center stage, and pushed it aside slightly, just enough for me to be able to see the black baby grand piano to the farthest right of the stage. It's a boy that's playing; the only thing I can see is his dark chesnut hair due to the fact that his face was staring straight at the piano keys.

I felt my heart race as I continued listening in on the guy playing, he seemed so engrossed in what he was doing and it was fascinating to watch as his fingers danced upon the keys, done with such grace.

**He makes it seem so easy.**

As I listened to the equally haunting and sorrowful piece, I knew. I knew that he would be my subject. I would paint this boy who seems to be in love with the piano and who can weave such enticing piano notes together creating music very pleasing to the ear. Especially mine.

I close the curtain and let my head rest against it as my right hand clutches at the edge of my shirt.

**This tune…is really sad, but beautiful, it easily clutches at your emotions. **

I open my mouth and let loose a soundless chuckle. This guy is truly amazing.

Abruptly the melody stops and I'm bewildered as to why I want to go out there and complain at him and tell him to keep playing, I shrug it off…he's just that good.

"Are you just going to keep hiding behind the curtain?"

His voice startles me, I had not made one sound since I came in here and yet he still knew I was there. I pushed the curtain aside and as I prepared to walk toward him my foot caught on the curtain and I fell on stage before him. I landed with a loud 'Omf' and rubbed my arms which I used to break my fall.

**This would've been even more embarrassing had the auditorium been filled with people.**

I look back at the guy and stare at him, as he stares back at me from the piano bench.

**This guy is really handsome, with almost too perfect features a girl could stare at him forever, but with him it seems that chivalry is indeed dead. **

I stand up and pat invisible dust off my clothes and say, "Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto! You are?" I say in the friendliest voice I could muster while smiling at him.

Again all he does is just stare at me and after a few moments of awkward silence I decide to go on with my mission. I take a few steps closer so I'm standing near but not next to the piano bench he's sitting on.

"I heard you playing and I've got to say that you're really good. Did you invent that piece yourself?"

I'm smiling like an idiot hoping he'll respond to my question but apparently he's not buying and when he simply lowers his head again and begins gathering up his sheet music I just blurt out, "I want to paint you!"

He seems to be shocked by my statement because he dropped his papers, he looked at me quickly before he bent down to hurriedly pick them up.

**Finally a reaction.**

He looks at me again and says, "No."

I simply stared in something akin to shock and disbelief, he said it with such finality in his voice that it shocked me. I mean most people would be flattered if they were asked to be painted and yet… he says no.

"I realize that just coming out and saying it like I did isn't practical, I mean we don't really even know each other, but I'd really like to paint you for my project on –" he cut me off and repeated "No." in an annoyed tone.

**Those weren't the first words I wanted to hear come out of his mouth.**

"Hm… this is going to be more difficult than I thought." I muttered under my breath watching him walk down the stairs and away from me after picking up his things in a rush to get away and walking out of the auditorium. I sigh crankily before jumping off stage and chasing after him.

I rush through the door after him and grabbed his arm before he could go far, he tried to pull his arm but I tightened my grip on him and as he turned to look at me he gave me a cold look. His eyes showed such emptiness and resentment that I loosened my hold on him immediately and he took the opportunity to pull his arm back saying, "I have better things to do," before walking off. I lifted a hand as if to stop him but let it drop down at my side as I watched him walk away.

"What do you want with him, Sakura?"

I jumped and turned around to see Eriol standing behind me with an innocent expression on his face, as if he didn't know that he just scared me.

I clutched my heart through my shirt and glared at him, "What, is everyone trying to give me a heart attack today?"

He chuckled but then sobered up, "Seriously, what do you want with Syaoran?"

I tilted my head to the side and inquired, "You know him?"

"His name is Li Syaoran, he's my cousin. He's not very social and I don't think you and him would get along very well," Eriol responded simply.

I sigh replying, "I can see your meaning."

He raises an eyebrow in question and I tell him, "I asked him to be my subject for my art final."

His eyes widened slightly as he said, "You what? Why?"

I looked away from him and replied, "I overheard him practicing his music and I felt…oh! It's not something I can just express in words! I just want… no need to paint him!"

He rolled his eyes at me and his expression told me that he was questioning my sanity, "Have fun trying to get Syaoran to agree… it won't be easy." He says before he turns and walks away.

**Eriol doesn't think I can get Syaoran to agree! Hmph! I'll show him! **

As he walks away I exclaim, "Thanks, I kind of figured that out already!"

I walk back to the auditorium using the main doors and climb back on stage and step towards the piano, that's when I notice there was something on the floor. I bend down to pick it up and notice that it's a piece of sheet music.

**I don't think it's finished because of all the eraser marks.**

I pick it up and look on the back to find _Li Xiao Lang_ written in a cursive script at the top right corner. My eyes widen as a slow smirk develops on my face.

**This paper is the key to my victory!**

"He'll let me paint him if he wants this back," I mutter to myself out loud.

I stand up and walk to the back door, grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder and leave the auditorium chuckling evily under my breath.

**Next Chapter: **Sakura will try to convince Syaoran to be her subject with the help of the forgotten music sheet, will he accept or not?

**Authors Note: **

Well, this is my first fan fiction story, other than the one I'm currently working on – though that one is a one shot compilation so I don't think it counts - after reading so many. Trust me, I've read a lot.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! :)

Read and **Review! :) **

'Til next time!

~nita


End file.
